Christmas Danger
Christmas Danger is the ninth episode of the second season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 28, 2015. Plot Kid Danger introduces the people at the breakfast to Captain Man. He and Kid Danger are serving food. Captain Man says he is not wearing a hairnet because he says it ruins his hair. An angry lady comes and tells him he is not wearing a hairnet. He is being interviewed by Evelyn Hall and she ignores Captain Man but not Henry. The angry lady gets the cops and Captain Man is arrested and taken to jail for it and keeps saying seriously and in his jail cell it is wrote on the walls. While decorating the Christmas tree, Charlotte and Henry are worried about Captain Man. Henry puts 2 goldballs together in the Christmas tree and Charlotte says that he can't do this. Jake keeps playing his bells and whenever Siren, Piper and Henry are talking, he keeps playing the bells. Jasper comes over and shows Henry, Charlotte, Piper, Siren and Jake more 'stupid' laws. The stupid laws include wearing 2 hats at once, eating ice cream weirdly and taking a picture of a rabbit without a permit. Jasper then proceeds to commit these dumb crimes in an attempt to free Captain Man. At city hall, Jasper wears 2 hats at once, eats ice cream weirdly and takes a photo of a rabbit without a permit. His plan backfires, and he is arrested as well. Charlotte and Henry realize that Jasper will be stuck in a cell with Captain Man, so Henry commits the same crimes as Jasper and he is arrested. They arrest Charlotte as well for being a bystander and not doing anything. Captain Man sees they have come to his cell and is glad at first. Charlotte is angry that she has to be in a cell with all men. Captain Man asks Henry and Charlotte what the plan is and they say that they don't have a plan. At the Hart house, a police man arrives and tells Siren that putting 2 goldballs together was against the law. Siren said she was going to change it. The police man then tells Siren that her child has been arrested. She freaks out because she thought Piper was in jail and yells for Jake. He comes down and hears the same news as Siren. He also freaks out for the same reason. Siren then says she thought that Piper would be at least 16 before she got arrested. Piper then walks through the door, coming from Christmas shopping, and maxed out 3 credit cards. The police man tells Siren and Jake that Henry was arrested. Siren and Jake start panicing, while Piper is overjoyed. The police man says he will be back in January. Siren and Jake wonder what to do, so Piper whispers something to them. Siren then grabs the policeman's walkie-talkie and throws it into the fire in the fireplace. Jake then pulls down the officer's pants. Siren and Jake then get arrested. Piper is very happy and calls her friends to have a Christmas party at her house. At the jail house, Henry, Charlotte, Siren, Jasper, Captain Man, and another convict are moping about how it doesn't feel like Christmas. Then, Siren realizes that Jake is not here. Apperently, pantsing someone is a worse offense, so he was put in a different cell. At the other cell, Jake is with the criminals. He tells them he is in there because he pulled a cop's pants down. Jake then gets spoons and the other cellmates play with spoons to the tune of Jingle Bells. Henry, Siren, Charlotte, Captain Man, Jasper, and another convict are dancing to it. At the Hart house, Piper has a Christmas party with her friends. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Riele Downs as Charlotte * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Reccuring Cast * Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Trivia *This is the first ever Christmas episode in the entire series. *This is the last new episode to air in 2015. *The title of the episode is a pun to the name of the show, with the word Christmas instead of Henry. **The same thing happened in Jasper Danger (another holiday special). *Everyone now has an arrest record (except Piper). **This is actually Jasper's second time being arrested. *It is unknown why Piper's hair appears to be lighter. **This is also Piper's first apperance after a two episode absense. *This is the first Christmas episode of Dan Schneider's shows since A Christmas Tori (Victorious episode). *This is the third holiday special of the series. The first two were Jasper Danger (Halloween special) and My Phony Valentine (Valentine's Day special) **This episode makes Henry Danger the second Dan Schneider show with three holiday specials. The first would be iCarly with iScream on Halloween, iChristmas, and iApril Fools. *This is the second episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entireity of the episode. The first was Henry and the Bad Girl, Part 2. **Also, This is the first episode that Ray appeared as Captain Man in the entireity of the episode while Henry appeared as himself for most of the episode. *This is the second episode that the Man Cave didn't appear. The first was Let's Make a Steal. **This is the first time both Junk 'N Stuff and the Man Cave didn't appear. Goofs *When Jasper broke into the city hall, the people who were there didn't know who he is, but in Henry's Jelly, Jasper became very famous and they even made holiday for him. *Technically, if both Captain Man and Kid Danger are in jail, they can't protect the city. however, the cops don't know that Kid Danger is in jail, because they don't know that Henry is Kid Danger. Gallery Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episode Guide Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Holiday episodes Category:Aired episodes